Una fría noche de invierno
by Alejito480
Summary: Una charla, una nevada, una chimenea, y una joven pareja que se aman mutuamente y quieren demostrarlo.


**Nota: La edad que tiene Anthea es en base a lo que se puede apreciar en los libros y series, así que es solo una estimación a falta de datos concretos. Disfrutad el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Una fría noche de invierno**

En algún lugar de la región de Escandinavia, vivía una pareja de adultos bastante jóvenes, la chica, de 16 casi 17 años de nombre Anthea Hopper, y el hombre, de unos 20 años pasados, Waldo Schaeffer.

Era una fría noche de invierno en el mes de enero en aquella zona montañosa. Una cabaña bastante grande aparecía inadvertida por un camino boscoso.

Era una fría noche de invierno en aquella casa donde se refugiaba aquella pareja; ambos, sentados al lado de la chimenea siendo cubiertos por una manta mientras bebían una tasa de chocolate caliente. La vida era tranquila, y nada podía perturbar aquella paz, ni siquiera la inmensa nevada que estaba presente esa noche. Anthea se había sentado sobre los pies de Waldo y se había acostado sobre él cubriéndose con la manta, tenía una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro.

—Me gusta esto, nunca podría aburrirme—Dijo Anthea en un susurro. Waldo cruzó sus brazos por delante de ella y la abrazó—

—A mi igual, es relajante poder vivir fuera de la ciudad—Reconoció Waldo—

—Pero, ¿No crees que estamos un poco solos? —Insinuó Anthea, jugando con sus dedos sobre la palma de la mano de Waldo, incluso se había sonrojado de solo pensarlo, lo que aumentaba su sonrisa—

—¿Qué insinúas? —Preguntó, aunque podía hacerse una idea—

—Ya sabes—Dijo, tras una pausa—Tú, yo, y un hijo o una hija, viviendo tranquilos y felices en este lugar—Anthea alzó la cabeza brevemente para ver a Waldo tras darle un sorbo a su taza de chocolate—

—¿Solo uno? —

—Podríamos ser muchos—Acertó Anthea, riendo brevemente—

—Es una buena idea, así seremos felices para toda la vida—Anthea rio tras eso, a la vez que Waldo comenzó a besarle el cuello suavemente, pero ella se resistió—

—Tranquilo—Dijo la pelirrosa, y tras pensarlo por unos segundos, habló—Lo mejor será irnos arriba, así estaremos mejor—Waldo sonrió suavemente—Además, es tarde—Dejaron ambos la tasa en el suelo casi al mismo tiempo. Anthea se puso de pie, y, con una sonrisa, tendió una mano a Waldo—¿Vienes conmigo? —Waldo aceptó su mano y se levantó del suelo. Ambos subieron rápidamente a la habitación sin preocuparse de nada. La vida estaba hecha a la medida para ellos, nada podía perturbarlos, ni siquiera la fuerza de la naturaleza: Ahora eran ellos dos en una habitación—

Anthea agarró a Waldo de la mano y lo lanzó a la cama a la vez que ella, quedando debajo de él y lo abrazó por el cuello para plantarle un beso. Simplemente se dejaron llevar.

Su ropa iba desapareciendo por lo minutos que pasaban. La luna llena era su única espectadora en ese momento. Se detuvieron para mirarse el uno al otro. Rieron suevamente, Anthea alcanzó con sus manos las gafas de Waldo y se las quitó, dejándolas en un nochero que había cerca. Volvió a abrazarlo y luego a besarlo.

Waldo quería dar otro paso, y liberó una de sus manos para desabrochar el pantalón que llevaba su compañera y bajarlo lentamente hasta quitárselo. Anthea coló su mano sigilosamente debajo de la camisa de Waldo acariciando su torso mientras se besaban… esa camisa lentamente desapareció y quedó en algún lugar de la habitación. El pantalón de Waldo desapareció rápidamente, y Anthea se apresuró a jugar con los pies, tratando de quitarle la ropa interior, y lo logró, cosa que sorprendió a Waldo, quien se apresuró a bajar en un camino de besos para hacer desaparecer el abrigo de su esposa, descubriendo que no llevaba nada más debajo, cosa que no lo sorprendió. Siguió con su camino de besos hasta llegar a esa tela que le impedía ver ese órgano que las mujeres tenían, y que tanto le provocaba:

Se la quitó rápidamente con las manos. Liberando rápidamente, y encendiendo verdaderamente su instinto humano.

Resbaló su lengua por aquel sitio, provocando una explosión de sensaciones en Anthea, quién agarró las sábanas con ambas manos a la vez que soltaba un fuerte suspiro, mientras movía las piernas de forma confundida. Waldo rápidamente se levantó y se apoyó con ambas manos sobre las sabanas, a cada lado de Anthea, y con un leve movimiento de su pelvis, subieron al cielo. Anthea lo encerró con sus piernas alrededor de su cadera abrazándose en la espalda de su esposo.

Waldo comenzó un leve movimiento que volvía loco de placer hasta al más aburrido. Para ambos era una explosión de sensaciones. Ya no sentían frio, solo el calor del otro. Waldo se acercó y comenzó a besar a Anthea, quién soltaba leves gemidos por el placer. Así pasaron por un momento hasta que, en un hábil movimiento, Anthea quedó sobre su esposo. Enderezó su torso y comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras él la acariciaba por todos los rincones de su blanquecino cuerpo. Anthea se comenzó a sentirse demasiado bien y aumentó su ritmo rápidamente, aumentando su respiración, yéndose cada vez más al cielo de placer, aumentando el ruido silencioso de la habitación con sus gemidos, y Waldo, quién notó como el ritmo de Anthea se había hecho irregular, la tumbó sobre la cama y comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, hasta que sintió el clímax del momento, y dio su última acometida, dejando su semilla dentro.

Ambos cayeron rendidos en ese momento.

—Vamos, no me digas que estás cansado—Sugirió Anthea, pero Waldo se dio la vuelta, quedando bocarriba, a lo que la pelirrosa rodó los ojos, y se subió hasta estar sobre Waldo, estimulando con sus manos el miembro viril, quien clamaba más acción—

—Realmente quieres—Susurró Waldo, y Anthea rio por lo bajo—

—Con una sola no se hace un bebé—Waldo rodó los ojos y luego rio—

—Esta jovencita es imparable—

—Ni que fueras tan viejo—

Anthea se posicionó justo sobre el miembro de su compañero, y lo introdujo en ella, soltando un gemido. Waldo tenía una vista perfecta de su esposa, que era iluminada por la luz de la luna en ese momento. Esos ojos… ese cuerpo, ese cabello. Todo para él era hermoso en ese momento. Anthea se mordió la parte inferior del labio, provocándolo, a la vez que cabalgaba.

Pasaron las horas, y ninguno supo cuántas veces habían terminado, pero algo estaba seguro, se amaban mutuamente.

Ambos se acurrucaron junto al otro, cubriéndose con las cobijas. Ya no sentían frio, solo el calor del otro.

En algún momento de la noche, Anthea despertó. Algo la hizo despertar. La luna le iluminaba en un pequeño agujero en el cielo. Una bendición, una caricia, un soplo de buena suerte.

Pasaron los meses para esta pareja, hasta que, en algún momento del año 1982. Una pequeña de ojos verdes y cabello rosa nació, y sus padres la llamaron "Aelita Schaeffer".

La historia solo comenzaba para esa familia.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, gente al otro lado de la pantalla.**

 **Tenía que escribir esto, corto, pero hecho.**

 **Nos vemos a la próxima.**

 **Buenos días, tardes o buenas noches, donde quiera que estés, y hasta la próxima, y saludos aquí desde España.**


End file.
